Die Tage vor Elronds Rat
by Elschel-and-Juldir
Summary: Ihr wollt wissen, wie es Elrond vor seinem Rat mit den Gefährten erging? Was es mit seinem Lieblingsvogel auf sich hat? Und warum er äußerst wütend auf Gimli war? Dann lest unsere Story! PG übrigens für unsere Ausdrucksweise.


Die Tage vor Elronds Rat  
  
Wir hatten mal wieder Lust eine Kurgeschichte zu schreiben. Doch aus dieser werden mehrere Kapitel, da wir uns nicht dazu durchringen können, diese wunderschöne Geschichte ;-) zu kürzen.  
  
Hoffen, sie gefällt euch. Wenn ja, biiiiiittteeee schreibt uns!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Uns gehört das alles nicht, allein Tolkiens Werk!  
  
*KameraaufRivendellschwenk*  
  
Bruchtal, eine wunderschöne Idylle. Ruhig, entspannt, erholsam. Die Vögel sangen und die Hasen sprangen. Die Bäume flüsterten während einer leichten Brise. Ein Bächlein sprudelte durch die herbstlichen Wälder. Doch plötzlich -  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! DU KLEINE FETTE RATTE HAST MEINEN LIEBLINGSVOGEL UMGEBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie Elrond.  
  
Alle Scheiben zerplatzten (und Gimli wurde von dem Schrei auf einem Ohr taub. Um weitere Schäden zu vermeiden, setzte er sich seinen Helm auf).  
  
Elrond kam äußerst wütend die Treppe runtergestürmt und rannte zum auf dem Boden liegenden Vogel, den Gimli beim Üben mit seiner Wurfaxt gegen den Kopf geschossen hatte.  
  
Er holte ein kleines Vogel-EKG-Gerät heraus und startete Wiederbelebungsversuche. Als dies nicht klappte, versuchte er eine Herzdruck-Massage.  
  
Als dies auch nicht funktionierte, setzte er seine letzte Methode, die er für alle Fälle einstudiert hatte, ein. Er begann zu singen, ein schrecklicher Gesang, der sogar Tote zum Leben erweckte und auch die letzten Scheiben zerplatzen ließ.  
  
Und wie durch ein Wunder flatterte der Vogel (leicht schwankend) mit einem Schädel-Hirn-Trauma auf seinen Baum zurück.  
  
Doch Elrond wollte es nicht dabei belassen, zückte einen Skalpell, den er vorsichtshalber mitgenommen hatte, und ging auf Gimli los.  
  
Gimli wollte flüchten und stampfte dabei durch Elronds geliebte Rosenbeete.  
  
"NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!", schrie Elrond, jetzt noch mehr in Rage.  
  
Nach 30 Runden Gimli-Jagd und 10 weiteren zerstörten Beeten hatte Elrond ihn immer noch nicht gefasst, doch aufgeben wollte er nicht.  
  
Plötzlich blieb er mit seinem lilafarbenen Lieblingskleid an einem Dornenbusch hängen.  
  
Gimli war währenddessen außer Sichtweite gestampft.  
  
"MEIN KLEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!!!!!!! DAS WAR EIN ERBSTÜCK VON MEINER MUUUUUUUUUTTTEEEEEEEEEEER!!!", heulte Elrond.  
  
Alle Elben und Gäste gingen auf ihren Balkon und lehnten sich hinüber. Als sie sahen, was geschehen war, brachen alle in Lachkrämpfe aus.  
  
Elrond indessen zerrte und zerrte, bis es plötzlich 'ratsch!' machte und er nur noch in seiner rosa Thermo-Unterhose dastand, die Erestor ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.  
  
Das führte dazu, dass alle nur noch lauter lachten.  
  
Um weitere Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden, wollte er sich so würdevoll wie möglich umdrehen und davonstolzieren, doch als er sich umdrehte, rutschte er die Uferböschung, an der er die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte, hinab und landete in einem Bach.  
  
Die Elben und Gäste heulten schon vor Lachen.  
  
Elrond kam auf allen Vieren, pitschnass und mit einer braunen Schleifspur am Arsch von seiner Rutschpartie wieder hochgekrabbelt.  
  
Alle Elben und Gäste schrieen:"Elrond hat eingeschissen!"  
  
"ICH HAB NICHT EINGESCHISSEN! DAS IST DRECK!"  
  
Die Bäume begannen einen Kanon zu singen 'Elrond hat ja eingeschissen . eingeschissen . eingeschissen'  
  
Elrond rannte in seinen Geräteschuppen, holte die Kettensäge heraus, ging wieder in den Garten und rappte: "I'm Slim Shady, I'm the real Slim Shady!", und sein Lieblingsvogel sang: "Please stand up! Please stand up!"  
  
Er schmiss die Kettensäge an und wollte gerade anfangen, die Bäume abzusäbeln, als Legolas ihm plötzlich mit einshampoonierten Haaren auf den Buckel sprang und ihm die Augen zuhielt. Elrond drehte sich sägend um seine eigene Achse.  
  
"Du kannst doch nicht diese unschuldigen Bäume absägen!"  
  
Dann kam Gimli, über die Schulter blickend, ob Elrond ihn immer noch verfolgte, angerannt und krachte voll in die beiden hinein. Elrond sägte dabei mit der Kettensäge in Gimli's Helm.  
  
Die Elben und Gäste brüllten: "Stell den Motor ab!!!!"  
  
Als die Kettensäge schließlich abgestellt war und die drei sich entknotet hatten, stand Elrond in seinen rosa Unterhosen und mit Shampoo im Gesicht neben Legolas, dem lauter rote Barthaare im Gesicht klebten und vor ihnen stand Gimli mit einer einshampoonierten Wurfaxt.  
  
"ICH SCHMEIß EUCH ALLE RAUS!", rief Elrond nur noch und stapfte davon.  
  
Von den Elben kam ein "Buuuuuhhhh" und die Gäste pfiffen ihn aus. 


End file.
